Grand Stubborn Master
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Fighter |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 40 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 15 |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -8 -2 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Butt Hit, Skilled Cleave, Heavy Kick |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Donkey Cavalry, Knight Armor, Usual Hero, Excellent Armor |image=image:GrandStubbornMaster.png |imagewidth = 130}} "In the last three years there have appeared eight Grand Stubborn Masters and one acting Grand Stubborn Master in the Order of the Stubborn Knights. This has happened because the chapter of the Order decided to change the rules so that it would not be necessary for the knights to clean the hoofs of their battle donkeys before battles (a rule that had been causing great difficulty during wars). However, according to the traditions of the Order, the Grand Stubborn Master laid his veto on the changes. After discussion, the chapter decided to choose a new Grand Stubborn Master (from the members who support the change), but at first the old Grand Stubborn Master stubbornly refused to return the seals, and then the new one vetoed the changes in the rules, again "in support of established tradition". After assigning in vein seven more Grand Stubborn Masters, the chapter changed the tactics, and proclaimed that henceforth the Order would have one acting - Grand Master. And this has worked well enough, as acting Grand Stubborn Master performs the duties of the head of the Order, but enjoys greater freedom in the enforcement of its traditions. After closing this question the acting Grand Stubborn Master sent all Grand Stubborn Masters on a quest to earn money for the needs of the Order." (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Unit Details Fighter Lord Artifact Slots 1 Melee Weapon, 1 Armor, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Butt Hit *Available at: Level 6 *Base Damage: 18.8 *Bane: Stun *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Melee damage to one unit and stuns it." 25px Skilled Cleave *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 18.8 *Area of effect: target and 2 adjacent hexes *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Melee damage to all units in range." 25px Heavy Kick *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 22.5 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 150% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Melee damage to one unit." Base Perks *Donkey Cavalry: Never retreats. Donkey Cavalry *Knight Armor: Resistance: +50 Elemental Magic, +25 Spirit Magic *Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death Magic, +20 Life Magic *Excellent Armor: Armored. Resistance: +60 Melee, +80 Missile Unique Perks *Level 3: **Tough Armor: Resistance: +30 Melee, +15 Missile **Enchanted Shield: Resistance: +15 Elemental Magic, +15 Death Magic *Level 11: **Master Warrior: Resistance: +30 Melee *Level 12: **Healer's Faith: Healing this unit: +20% *Level 13: **Fire Sword: Damage: +20% Elemental Magic *Level 15: **Brave Warrior: Unit Power: +20%. Effect is applied to all neighboring friendly units. Resistances Strategy Nearly identical to the Chosen Warrior with the same HP, attack, movement, and upkeep, but overall better with improved resistances all around and a special attack available 4 levels earlier. Very durable for how early it's possible to obtain him. Category:Lords Category:Usual Category:Fighter Units